Forum:The Great Text adventure
I love text adventures, always have, but here everybody, is our chance to put our heads together, and make a BIG one. That's right The Great Text Adventure, it involves the choice of character, a long storyline, up to the end. Anyone who signs up to help create it, will be given a character to follow up. The storyline, is to go through a dissorted, ridiculous, and random universe (Sorta like Gruntipedia, but NO sexuality) to destroy a forerunner installation.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging' 04:14, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Examples of what it will be like: *Halo Run *The Great Journey Run *Maw Run *Unexplainable Music Available Characters (5 Open) All that are crossed out have been taken with permission. You can only take two or less Sorry, were in a hurry, take three at the most. *Master Chief SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 00:09, 18 January 2008 (UTC) *Arbiter 17:45, 17 January 2008 (UTC) *Cortana SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 23:41, 17 January 2008 (UTC) *JohnsonThe Lord of Monster IslandI here your cries 16:11, 17 January 2008 (UTC) *Miranda SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 23:41, 17 January 2008 (UTC) *Yayap Just Another GruntConverse 19:53, 18 January 2008 (UTC) *Pete Stacker *Half-JawThe Lord of Monster IslandI here your cries 16:11, 17 January 2008 (UTC) *TartarusJust Another GruntConverse 02:22, 17 January 2008 (UTC) *A Very Important Flood Guy *Truth--'Bugger|Bug Me *Gravemind --''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way" Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions *Guilty Spark 22:15, 17 January 2008 (UTC) *Nthro 'Sraom--SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters *Penitent Tangent --''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions *Usze ‘Taham --'Bugger| Bug Me *Darth Vader (?!?)--'Bugger| Bug Me Interested people #Count me in! - #Not sure what I can do, but I'll try - The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Alternate Reality Halo I here your cries 15:23, 16 January 2008 (UTC) #What the heck, why not. SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 19:59, 16 January 2008 (UTC) #I have experience with other text adventures (like this one), so I'll be happy to join. 21:51, 16 January 2008 (UTC) # Sure, Idea sounds like it could be good... Just Another GruntConverse 01:25, 17 January 2008 (UTC) #Hell ya!--SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 01:59, 17 January 2008 (UTC) # OH, almost forgot, hehe.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 21:06, 17 January 2008 (UTC) #--''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions Suggestions *Well, you know me and the Forerunners. Maybe you can add a bit of Mendicant Bias here and there??? --''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way"'' Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions Comments Im shocked nobody asked for the Chief or the Arbiter yet!--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 17:34, 17 January 2008 (UTC) You had to say it. Now Matt has the Arbiter. I'm afraid to grab the Chief. --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Alternate Reality Halo I here your cries 19:18, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ='FOR ALL WHO ARE READY, READ THIS!!!'= I have created the page, and I will start the first page on every character to show what I want, tell me when your ready, what you will do, and all. And also know that im starting to create my parts, that does not mean you must begin, infact, take those as examples of what this is, the timeline, etc. AND PLEASE!! ACTUALLY READ EVERYTHING!!!! Do not begin until I let you.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| | My World of Bugging ' 04:01, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Ok it has begun, good luck everyone.--''The'' [[w:c:halofanon:Category:The evil O,malley|'O’']]User:The evil O,malley/Machinimacolor="Purple">''Malley'']] 23:14, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Ok...so, this is dead and no1 cares right? I'm just checkin, just noticed some of it was in my category...Just Another GruntConverse 11:45, 2 May 2008 (UTC)